


McDanno car crash

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: It's raining heavy at Oahu,the Five-0 team are chasing a suspect,one of Danny's fears come true
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	McDanno car crash

A heavy rainy afternoon at Oahu,the Five-0 team is car-chasing a suspect.Tani and Junior have gone through a shortcut to cut him off to blocks ahead.Steve and Danny are inside the Camaro and chasing him full speed while Grover and Quinn try to catch up on them.  
Danny-Steve,Steve relax,Tani and junior are gonna cut him off  
Steve-It's not the first time I'm driving like this  
Danny-And it's not the first time I'm complaining,plus it's raining  
Steve-We're gonna be fi...  
Steve doesn't manage to finish the sentence,a big rock has fallen on the street,he doesn't have time to hit the brakes,the Camaro drives over the rock and it turns upside down.One of Danny's fears has become a reality.They crashed.Danny looks at Steve ans Steve looks back while they're both stuck upside down inside the Camaro.  
Steve-Don't say it, don't say it  
Danny-I told you,I warned you that something like this would happen  
They both look in front,they tearn their heads and they look at each other again.  
Steve-Did you hit?  
Danny-I think I hit my back,you?  
Steve-I can't feel my leg  
Grover and Quinn have arrived,Quinn calls an ambulance while Grover tries to free Danny.He pulls him out of the Camaro  
Danny-Steve,get Steve out  
Grover-I was about to Danny,relax  
He goea at the driver's seat,he opens the door,Steve's leg is trapped,he manages to get it out and he pulls Steve out.He drags him and he leaves him next to Danny.They catch each others hands and Quinn aproaches.  
Quinn-Ambulance is on its way  
Steve-Tell the kids not to loose the suspect  
Quinn-Okay  
Danny-I don't believe it,I don't believe it  
Steve-Could you please stop?  
Danny-No,no I can't,you are injured and you just crashed my Camaro  
Steve-You are injured too,what are you talking about, you're worse than me  
Danny-Are you kidding me?look at your leg,just look at your leg  
Steve-What do you mean,your back has a huge scar,worse than mine  
Grover-I can't believe that you two are fighting about who's worse injured  
Ambulance arrives,they put Danny on a gurney while they get Danny up and they secure them inside.They haven't left each other's hands.The ambulance leave for the hospital.  
After some hours the team comes to the hospital.They enter Steve's and Danny's room.Steve is at the bed next to the window while Danny is at the one closer to the door.  
Grover-So what?  
Steve-He got twenty stitches and two bruised ribs  
Danny-He broke his leg  
Adam-You're both great  
Steve-You caught the suspect?  
Junior-Yes  
Tani-He told us everything  
Danny-good  
Quinn-So how do you guys feel  
Steve and Danny-Awful  
Steve-I wanna leave  
Danny-You wanna do what?You have to stay here,you idiot  
Steve-What do you mean?I've been hit harder  
Grover-I think we should leave  
The others-Good idea  
They greet Steve and Danny and they leave.Adam closes the the light and the door.Steve and Danny look at each other.  
Danny-I miss you babe  
Steve-I have space,come here Danno  
Danny gets off his bed,he goes to Steve's,who goes on the side so Danny can fit,Danny lays on Steve's bed,they kiss and they hug  
Danny-Good night you idiot  
Steve-Good night Danno  
They fall asleep hughing at Steve's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,this is the first time I use ao3 so I don't know a lot,plus English are not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes.This plus I type to fast.


End file.
